Bonded
by Light Kyala
Summary: Yuna hates Tidus and he hates her.Great! But their lovely friends 'handcuffed' them together for the whole summer holidays. Now it get interesting
1. All I Know is that I Hate You

A/N: Well, well my 2nd ficcy!

Another high school story, with a weird, weird plot ENJOY

Disclaimer – I'll say this once so I don't have to for the rest of the story. "I do not own and FF characters"

* * *

**Bonded**

Chapter 1 – All I know is that I Hate You

The last bell of the year rung, everyone rushed out of their classes. A brunette packed her bag, stuffing it full. She was a typical nerd, but one thing that makes her stand out from the nerdish crowd is that she was beautiful, maybe not to herself, but sure guys loved to look at her. The reason why she never had a boyfriend was maybe because either they were too shy or too much of a jerk to be seen with her. She had everything a girl could ever want, money and friends. Getting the money was the hardest to accept, it was her parent's will. This little girl cried every night thinking about how much she misses them, they were the world to her and she was everything to them. Still, now she thinks about them and sheds a tear or two, but her friends are always there to comfort her in the hardest times. All except one, Tidus.

"Yuna, I've got a surprise for you" Rikku squeaked, showing uncertainty in her eyes

"What is it?" Yuna replied

"It's a surprise, I just said. Meet us in the car park in like five minutes" Rikku ran off preparing the surprise for this brunette

Yuna paced around the locker area until the five minutes had passed, she walked towards the car park as was requested by her friend. Before she even had reached the car park, everything went black. Of course it was a blindfold, because she was still conscious.

"Come this way, Yunie" an obvious voice belongs to Rikku

A hand guided Yuna's and led her to the car park and then they stopped. Rikku was still holding her hand. Yuna stared to wonder what was going on. The blind fold came off. She looked at her right wrist, which was beside someone else's. Yuna looked up and saw Tidus, making them both jump backward. Together they fell. Tidus quickly stood, but something pulled Yuna's arm up. Yuna cocked her head.

"Yuna, Tidus" they both turned their attention to Rikku. "Well, since it's already been like two years and you two aren't really the best of friends, so I got Lulu do a spell on you two"

"What?" Tidus looked shocked "What did you do to me Lulu?"

"Well just be glad it's much better than handcuffs" Her simple reply came

"How do I get this thing off?" He tired to pull his hand away from Yuna's but she was too weak to resist it, instead her arm followed his.

"Just think of it as invisible handcuffs" Wakka joked

"Just tell me how to get this thing off!" Tidus raised his voice slightly

"It comes off when you two get along with each other" Lulu started walking away to her home.

"Well, we were going to put real handcuffs on you guys, but then how do you change your clothes?" Rikku teased then climbing into Gippal's car, leaving them both alone. Yuna stared in disbelief

"Come on" Tidus said bitterly and jerked Yuna towards his car.

"But I want to go home" Yuna requested softly, trying to stop Tidus

"Stupid girl" Muttered under his breath, opening the passenger seat door and climbed over to the driver's seat.

Yuna sat obediently in the seat and looked down.

"I hate you" she whispered

"What did you say?" Tidus sounding annoyed

"I HATE YOU!" Yuna yelled at him, yanked her arm violently away from his.

Tears started to form in her eyes, covering her face with her free hand

"You really hate me that much" He snorted and starting driving to his house.

For the whole way they sat in silence, Tidus giving some side glances to Yuna making sure if she was ok.

"Here we are" Tidus finally breaking silence, pulling up into a drive way

Yuna got out, followed by Tidus climbing through. Tidus open the door for Yuna as she stepped into the house. Tidus lead her to a couch and he plopped down on one side, Yuna on the other, keeping as far as they can. Tidus sifted uncomfortably. He heard her sniff and shake now and then.

"What do you want?" Tidus was getting annoyed about Yuna

"I…I want to go home" Yuna tried asking him again

"For how long?"

"Just a minute"

Tidus was excepting days but seeing how bad she needed to go home he finally gave in.

* * *

Yuna unlocked the door and headed straight for the kitchen and took out a knife and placed on table, with Tidus looking confused beside her. She went to drawers searching for something.

"Yuna, what are you looking for?" Tidus asked eyeing a small golden pot on the window ceil.

"This little metal pot" She said in concentration

"Is it gold?" He wanted to help

Yuna looked at Tidus with a 'How-do-you-know' look

"Yeah" after some time

Tidus pointed toward the pot, Yuna retrieved the pot and placed it on the table near the knife. Tidus heard Yuna sigh and then she picked up the knife and pressed the blade on her forearm. By instinct Tidus pulled her arm away from the knife.

"What the hell are you doing?" He panicked

Yuna innocently looked up at Tidus. Then sighed again, seeing that she might have to explain her life story.

"I'm offering my blood, because today it's the day that my parents…died" her voice went sour at the last word.

"So how long have you been doing it?" Tidus was seriously scared, but hiding it well.

"When I was seven, I did it maybe because I wanted to be with my parents. But now I've being doing that ever since" Yuna looked at the pot "That pot was given to me the day before they died." Blinking hard to keep the tears out.

Tidus nodded for his understanding, Yuna closed her eyes and held the knife on her skin again. Making a clean slice, blood oozed from the cut rapidly. Yuna angled her arm so the blood can drip into the pot. Even Yuna hated the sight of blood. She felt that this much more than bleeding into a pot. Yuna grabbed a towel nearby and wrapped it around her gash. Suddenly feeling faint from all the blood, but she urged to stand up.

"We can go now" She said quietly

* * *

The first chapter is not funny. Yeah I know, but the next one might be.. or is it?

Well plz review! Tidus might give you a cookie if u do.


	2. His Way, Her Style

A/N: Thanks for reviewing another chappy!

BTW.. this crazy idea just came up to me one night wondering how anyone can live with a handcuff, thus this story was made.

_Note: Yuna may be OCish, no she IS_

**More about the 'Bond'**

Lulu created this bond. It's when gravity is focused in one area, making a link between two items. One thing is special about this is that stuff can pass though; e.g Tidus might try cutting the Bond with a knife, but the knife passes through and he's like what the hell? This can make their life a little easier.

Heheehe, but the thing is I have no idea how!

* * *

**Bonded**

Chapter 2 – His Way, Her Style

The sun had settled beyond the far horizon, but still the blonde and the brunette sat on the same couch for hours not muttering a single sound. Of course they were practically dying of sheer boredom, but they were trying their best to get along.

"Tidus?" Yuna finally broke

"What?" He shot back, almost like if he was waiting for Yuna to say that

"You know you can be a lot nicer" Yuna blurted out, matching Tidus' tone

They always acted that nothing ever has happened to them, that's the problem with them today and maybe always. They would always consider each other as strangers. Tidus and Yuna knew each other for a long but never friendship grew, well…as they acted towards each other, eventually growing to hate.

"I'm hungry" Tidus whined

"Go cook for yourself. I'm no slut maid of yours"

"You're the girl who might know how to cook"

"Well I am the guest"

"Fine I'll just starve"

"Then how do you normally eat?" Yuna sneered

"Fast food, but since it's so late it won't be open" Finally making his point.

Tidus stood up, finally deciding he'll cook for himself. He had to pull Yuna off of the couch too to fully stand, but she stubbornly tried to sit.

"Yuna get up!" He grew frustrated

"Why?"

"cause I'm hungry"

"Oh, so you're cooking now?" Yuna getting up, getting excited how Tidus will blow up his kitchen.

Tidus lead Yuna into the kitchen, Yuna's jaw dropped instantly. A gourmet kitchen was maybe the size of her old house and defiantly spotless from the lack of use. The counters were pure marble and the fridge was probably twice the size of her wardrobe. Now if Tidus blew that up Yuna would cry.

"Tidus, do you know how to cook?" Yuna wondered

"Nup"

That answer made Yuna slightly uneasy, maybe because she was chained to him and if he did explode his lovely kitchen they would be dead.

"Fine, I'll help…" Yuna fell into Tidus' trap, without knowing.

Tidus laughed inwardly, getting out random ingredients like garlic, flour, pepper, salt, some weird meat and some soy sauce.

"So what can you make with this?" Tidus tested her, not even knowing the answer himself.

Instead she got out a pot and filled it with water and tossed the weird meat into it, garnishing it with salt and pepper. Tidus threw in the whole garlic when Yuna turned her back for a split second, he chuckled.

"May I ask what to so funny?" Yuna asked

"Because we need flour in it!" Tidus wanted to make it an experiment

"You IDIOT! NO WAY!" Yuna shouted

Tidus was holding the packet of flour threateningly over the pot. Yuna snatched it away but Tidus still had a strong grip on it.

"Let go" Yuna strained

"Hahaha, why should I. Hahaha" Tidus sounding hell hyper

A tearing sound was heard. The flour exploded every where, mostly on them and in the pot. On their face was plastered 'Oh no… We have to clean' in flour. Yuna gave a sharp glare at Tidus, who cowered for a second. Yuna just sighed, giving up her life for a few minutes. Yuna handed Tidus a broom she the found in the gap between the fridge and wall. Tidus obediently swept the floor while Yuna followed Tidus standing behind him trying to pick the flour out of her hair.

"You know..." Tidus began "I'm feel kinda sorry for ya"

"why?" Yuna said gingerly

"Because…no reason." Tidus having no point "Come on I wanna go watch something." Dumping the broom aside and dragging Yuna halfway through his house.

"No…" Yuna protested "Cooking is almost done"

"Who would want to eat that junk anyway?"

"Junk? pft. You're the one who made that INTO junk so you're the one who eat the junk"

Yuna grabbed the pot and looked into it. She turned green instantly, seeing the lumps of dough floating around. Why Tidus didn't know that flour mixed with water makes dough? Oh well its only Tidus who's eating it, Yuna smirked. She poured it all in a large bowl and looked at Tidus, who watched the Blitz Games from afar and somehow he has gotten the remote.

"Here eat up!" Yuna tried to get Tidus' attention so she could move.

Tidus led Yuna to the dinning table, taking the bowl from Yuna and setting it in front of himself. Getting a large spoonful and shoving in his mouth, Yuna could have died if that was her, but hell she was starving. The brunette took a seat next to Tidus and watches him eat the gruel.

"mmm, Ya know this is pretty damn good junk" Tidus told her

"That's good then…" She said thinking that Tidus would trick her in eating that…thing.

Then Yuna's stomach growled. Smelling the food that Tidus was shovelling in his mouth, it did smell nice, maybe even tasty.

"Maybe I'll go to bed…" Yuna yawned, standing up

"Hey, hey. Watch it! I'm eating here." Tidus reminded Yuna

"Eat faster then" She seriously felt like collapsing

Yuna rested her head on the table and closed her eyes until Tidus finished. But her dreams are already catching up to her.

"FINISHED!" Tidus patted his satisfied stomach. "Come on Yuna, I wanna take a shower-"

Tidus stopped to think. _Damn! Oh well no showers for the rest of my life from now._ Not that he cared, looking at Yuna, who was peacefully resting on the table. He sighed. Should he pick her up or not, making a mental war in his mind. Pick her up makes it one step closer to getting along with her, but if he didn't he would be stuck here, taking her up in his arms, decided to put her into bed. Halfway up the stairs the blonde felt Yuna shift, losing his balance on one foot. He dropped Yuna by accident to grab the handrail, but tripping over the girl's leg, Tidus tumbled down the stairs along with Yuna.

"oww, oww.." He whispered to himself trying not to wake Yuna, who looked like she hadn't felt any pain.

* * *

Yuna woke up in another room from the night before. It was day now. She rolled over on her side feeling something smooth brush against her cheek, Yuna leaped up wide awake. She had touched Tidus' knee. 

"TIDUS!" Yuna screamed seeing Tidus sitting upright next to her "GIVE ME PERSONAL SPACE!"

"Yuna, I didn't have a very nice night, so take it easy" Tidus was sitting on the bed next to Yuna with his head resting against the wall.

"sorry" Yuna felt guilty realizing she was in his bed and still under Lulu's curse. _Shit._

* * *

_Sorry that was a really bad chapter, because I have zero-percent plottage in this story and I need to think of one.._

_and plus I'm dumped with a heap of tests and all that poop._

_I should of started this story a bit later, but since I already started..too bad_

_but the good thing i love getting reviews..the things that make me happy!_


	3. Sunshine Shower

umm yer.. another random one

**

* * *

**

Bonded

Chapter 3 – Sunshine Shower

A day, ONLY ONE DAY has passed, since the 'incident'. They haven't said anything since the morning till now in the mid summer afternoon. Yuna was starving and hygiene deprived, but she automatically avoided the shower at all costs. On the other hand Tidus is socially deprived, seeing no one for the last 24 hours but 'her'… The temperature soared to a comfortable 38.5 degrees warm. Tidus twitched, the growing sweat dripped off of his brow. Yuna was curious why Tidus didn't switch on the air-conditioner. It was like a sauna in here.

"Tidus?" Yuna finally asked, feeling this happening earlier.

"What?" with the same reaction as before

"Can you turn on the air-conditioner?"

"Doesn't work" He simply said.

"How can a millionaire's son have a broken cooler?" Yuna wondered

"Hey, they are gonna fix it next week"

"Can't we go somewhere cooler?" Yuna pressed Tidus to not be so lazy

"To where?"

'_Geez, Tidus is sure useless'_ Yuna thought of a nice place to go. "A pool or… The beach!"

"Fine whatever" Tidus getting off of the sweat absorbed couch.

"So, lets go" Yuna chirped with excitement

"Fine whatever" This line was becoming Tidus' trademark

They both walked towards the front door, until Yuna stopped in her tracks, making Tidus jerk backwards almost tripping over his own feet.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Tidus complained deafeningly

"I want to call up Rikku so we can all go to the beach" Yuna suggested

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"What happened?" Yuna said unknowingly

"This" Tidus shook his arm violently, "Just don't invite Lulu or I'm sure I'll kill her"

"Sure" Yuna seemed happy that finally she's going to have someone else's company

About one hour passed and Yuna had just ended her call to Rikku, who said that she'll pick up the rest of the gang on her way to the beach.

While Yuna had been talking on the phone, Tidus had found a small handheld fan stuffed behind the couch from last summer. He turn it on at full, but it was pretty useless seeing that it's only blowing hot air in his face. Yuna turned to see Tidus with fan, and snatched it from him and shoved it in the beach bag.

"Ok! Tidus lets go now" Yuna sounding almost exactly like Rikku. Now that's scary.

"Umm, yeah whatever"

Yuna climbed through the car followed by Tidus, they got secured in their seats before Tidus drove off towards the ocean.

* * *

Rikku and the gang were already at the beach when Tidus and Yuna finally arrived. Rikku waved frantically at her cousin. Yuna smiled and ran up to join Rikku, with Tidus lagging behind.

He noticed someone following him, turning around to see the one and only Lulu, who smiled and waved at him. The blonde just glared.

"Come on, we're taking a photo!" Rikku jumped "Hurry, hurry" She took Yuna by the hand and dragged them both to the others.

Shoving them into the group of friends, they stood in their poses while the random stranger, who was forced by Gippal to take the photo, did his job.

_At that moment, something irreplaceable was made._

_Memories could be forgotten with time by hectic days _

_This was the first photo taken with everyone_

_Everyone smiling_

"Hey Wakka, I think you blinked" Gippal mocked

"What? Oh well" Wakka sighed off.

"Come on lets go swimming in the sea!" Rikku pushed everyone to the shoreline.

"No thanks" Yuna said and backed away from the water.

Rikku protested against Yuna's answer "I came to swim! Come on lets go!" she tugged Yuna closer to the water

Yuna resisted "No! Don't get me wet"

"In ya go!" With one shove, Rikku pushed Yuna in.

Yuna toppled over in the wash of the waves, dragging down Tidus whom landed on top of her. She pulled her head up to breathe.

"Get off of me Tidus" Yuna realized that his body was pressing up against hers. She tried to wipe away her blush.

Quickly recovering, Tidus struggled to stand for a while, staggering towards Rikku. "You are gonna pay, with your dear life".

Rikku made a fast dash, closely followed by Tidus and a brunette who looks like she's sand-skiing.

* * *

Yuna sat by the shore of the beach, close enough to feel the waves, but far enough to not get touched by the waves. In her hands is the photo which had been taken a few hours ago.

Tidus was crouched by her side, he yawned. Both of them were still wet, the temperature had cooled to relieve the heat. The sun was starting to set, sending reflections of the fire to spread across the water.

Yuna felt a trickle run down her arm, followed by another. She looked up to see gathered clouds hung over her head.

"Let's go now, it starting to rain." Yuna spoke to Tidus

"Let's stay a little longer" Tidus said without taking his eye off of the ocean "anyway we're wet already"

_'Yeah, let's' _Her heart whispered.

From the distance, they could be mistaken for a loving couple, the way they are huddled togetherunder rain, in the face of the setting sun.

* * *

Yeah yeah…I thinking of a plot but nothing is coming to me..

Seymour IS gonna be in the story, but I need to find a way to introduce him.. think think..

Until next time... I hope I do update faster

_- Kyala_


	4. Hate Love

HELLO ALL!

Many MANY thankyous to cute lil reviewers! Also readers, but reviewers put the extra effort by typing a lil message fro me! Thankyou

Sorry long time no update long story involving my computer

**

* * *

**

**Bonded**

Chapter 4 – Hate Love

"Tidus?"

"What is it Yuna?"

"Tidus, it's 3 months"

Tidus happily cuddled Yuna

"Say Tidus, would you like a boy or girl?" Yuna asked

"Both" Tidus whispered lovingly into her ear

Yuna smiled, "Me too!"-

* * *

A loud shriek pierced the morning air. A confused brunette sat up suddenly, looking around. Seeing blonde hair by her side, she shrieked once again before Tidus jerked up and covering her mouth with his hand to hush her.

"Yuna, what's wrong?" He murmured trying to clam her down.

Yuna sat still for a moment. _I was…dreaming?_

"Yuna?"

'_Ah, get away from me'_ Yuna pushed Tidus away from her. "I'm going to make breakfast" she said quickly

Yuna could feel heat on her cheeks as she walked towards the kitchen with Tidus following silently behind still half asleep. Yuna opened the pantry door, finding it empty. She looked in the fridge, nothing. They were going to starve!

"You know…" Tidus yawned "It's been a while since I bought food"

Yuna knew she was blushing again, "Umm Then lets go shopping later on"

"Are you sure?"

"what?"

"You look like you have a fever?" Tidus tried to look at her face but Yuna quickly turned. "Your cheeks are red". Yuna didn't know how much she is blushing…But it's very distinguished, and Tidus is pretty dense at times.

"No, I'm fine so let's go."

He put his hand across her forehead, measuring the warmth between his and hers.

"Alright then."

* * *

_-At the supermarket-_

Walking through the isles of the store, two teenagers walked side by side. Clueless.

"So what do you want to eat?" says Tidus

"I don't know, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know"

Tidus chucked in a loaf of bread. But feeling a tap on has shoulder he turned around.

"Hey, do I know you?" a luring voice asked

Yuna turned around to see who was there, to find out it was a girl. A girl with light chocolate skin, and dark chocolate hair to match. Wearing a yellow halter necked top with tight denim jeans. She took a quick glance towards Tidus to see his slightly dreamy reaction.

"Who are you?" naturally yuna asked, so naturally that she didn't realize she had said it.

"My, my, my. Who are you to speak? His girlfriend?" The girl flaunted herself in her confidence not to mention her body at the same time.

"umm.." Yuna faltered

"No she's not, she's just my cousin" Tidus reacted before Yuna got her words out

'_She's just my cousin' _stained onto Yuna's mind, so he thinks she is his cousin. It may be true that Tidus doesn't even feel attracted towards her, compared with that other girl over that, practically all over Tidus. She looked at her pale skin on her left arm and then touched her short hair and she realized for the first time, could it be her eyes?

Her knees fell weak, no they weren't they were acting on their own! Yuna was running from her jealousy, but soon Tidus halted the brunette.

"What's your problem?" Tidus asked with surprise

"Nothing-" a short reply came

"Nothing? You were acting weird since the morning you know?"

"Weird? It's normal!" Yuna forced herself to laugh. Hysterically.

This made a lot of people in their area to turn around to look at Yuna. Yuna quickly stopped before she was anymore embarrassed.

"sorry"

"A Lady should never be sorry" Another voice said

Both of them turned around at the same time.

"Ooh it's you" Yuna said in her monotone voice. "Seymour, I have no time for this."

"Seymour what are you doing here?" Tidus asked but fortunately Yuna already knows the answer.

Seymour is the school's pervert/stalker, he is often seen pacing back and forth the girl's change rooms trying to get a peek when the doors swing open. Lately this poor girl called Yuna has been noticing this pervert following her asking her to be his girlfriend, of course this is hard to ignore.

"Tidus lets go" Grabbing his hand and leading him out the door.

"Wait Yuna, can I ask you something" Seymour had caught up with them.

"Ok but we're in a rush"

"Are you dating Tidus?" Seymour asked seriously

Yuna exploded out laughing, and then something occurred to her.

"Tidus is my cousin"

"I didn't know you were related to him"

"now you know"

Yuna turned around to see Tidus' face, but he was looking elsewhere, after when his eyes met hers he quickly turned towards the exit and dragged Yuna along.

Yuna tried to hide a small smile from creeping on her lips.

* * *

until next time!

please review, thankyou


	5. im so sorry

Apologies!!

I know I have been away for so long!! Im so sorry!

The reason is .. to cut a long story short: my laptop blew up, then went on an exchange program to japan! .. but because of this I had to catch up on my school studies

Excuses excuses..blah blah

Hopefully I'll start up again.. thankyou for waiting! but first i need to do serious redoing of my older chapters beacuase now i finally thought of a plot line!!!! yay for me

I love you all !!!!


End file.
